Fragments of Love past
by KyleeMcCarthy
Summary: What happen s when peyton and lucas are put in the same place without out knowing that the other is there... Sorry but the story is better than this
1. Fragments of love past

Fragments of Love Past.

Lucas and Peyton had not spoken to one another for three years. They had ended on a very bad note and had made no connections to mend the broken path. That is all going to change when they are thrown back together unexpectedly.

It was a hot sunny day in Tree Hill. The kind of day you see in movies but never really believe that it could happen. Peyton was finishing up in her recording studio. Peyton was a curly, blonde haired girl with bright green eyes that sparked initiative in whatever she took part in. Confidence usually oozed from her except on the rare occasions that she let her vulnerability show.

Peyton was waiting for a cheery girl that she called her very best friend. The cheery girls name was Brooke, and they had been best friends since kindergarten. When Brooke had beat up a boy for stealing Peyton's juice box.

Brooke had dark brown eyes that put her emotions on display. She has straight brown hair that reaches her shoulders. Peyton drew patiently while her stomach grumbled.

"Hey Peyton" Brooke called out as soon as she entered the tiny red studio, which had been named Red Bedroom Records due to the overflowing mess of records in Peyton's bedroom. "In here" Peyton called back loud enough for Brooke to hear. Peyton looked up and smiled as soon as she seen Brooke enter the room.

"Let's go and eat, I'm starving" said Peyton. With that they both left. They decided to take separate cars since Brooke had to run an errand directly after lunch.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Brooke looked over at Peyton sympathetically. Brooke couldn't help feeling maternal towards this blonde beauty. She knew how much not being with Lucas hurt Peyton. Even though Peyton was so stubborn that she would never admit it. Lucas does now and will always hold a special place in Peyton's heart. Brooke believed that they were truly soul mates and eventually would stop being hard headed and realize it.

Lucas had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was tall and very athletic. He had a heart of gold and many girls thought he looked similar to a godlike creature, but more times than not he made really bad decisions. Brooke knew that Peyton vowed to never talk to him again for as long as she lived after what he had done. Brooke couldn't help but hoped with all her heart that it was all a big show.

** In New York**

Lucas paced his apartment impatiently. It was just a few minutes before he had to leave for the airport to head back to his home town of Tree Hill. He was outrageously nervous about this journey though, for there was a girl named Peyton that he loved and still loves deeply there. They hadn't spoken for three years and it was all because of Lucas's dumb decision one drunken night. As he thought about Tree Hill, the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life crept it's way back into his mind.

** Flashback**

Peyton and Lucas had just had their first big fight of the year. Lucas had gotten mad at her because she had worked late without calling him and letting him know, so he ended up needlessly worrying about her. After an hour of arguing with her, He jogged to his car and drove to the nearest bar. He sat down heavily on the bar stool that was situated in the corner, ordered the bartender to bring him two shots of vodka and to keep them up.

After a half hour he started feeling tipsy. This girl with blonde hair came over, and started flirting with him. Lucas was to buzzed to really give any thought when he leaned forward and kissed the girl. In his drunken state it was Peyton and she had forgiven him. But the next thing he remembers, Brooke is glaring at him from across the room, she had come to bring him home safely after Peyton called her panicking about his safety. In that exact moment he knew that he had lost everything. When he staggered over to Brooke he slowly began sobering up. She walked outside and waited for him beside the car. Told him to get in and drove off in a fury of red dirt and dust.

Lucas wasn't drunk enough to believe that this wouldn't get back to Peyton. As he edged closer and closer to his house he could feel his life slipping away.

**Present**

Every time Lucas thinks about that one time, he can never feel it in his heart to be mad at Brooke. Even though she told on him. She was protecting her best friend the woman he loved, just like she had since Peyton was eight years old and had lost her mother in a terrible car accident. Lucas still feels unbelievably heart broken every time he pictures Peyton's face when she said that he wasn't welcome in her life anymore. The vulnerability and heaviness that weighed in her eyes were enough to make him hate himself forever.

The clock struck two and Lucas knew it was time so he grabbed his bag and headed to the airport. As the plane took off he settled in for the two and a half hour flight to his one true live and the hostility that was sure to be there.

** Tree Hill**

Peyton and Brooke were getting ready to order dinner. Peyton noticed for the first time that Brooke kept on staring at her watch, looking up guiltily to meet Peyton's eyes. Like she knew a big secret that no one else was in on. Peyton knew though that if she didn't pressure Brooke to tell her she eventually would.

The waiter had come to take their orders, Brooke took the salmon and Peyton got the mushroom ravioli. After he departed Brooke looked up and said Peyton's name attentively. Peyton watched Brooke, while she struggled to put together a sentence. Peyton's curiosity started to get to her, But she let Brooke put her thoughts in order.

"I have to pick up a friend at the airport, that's my errand" " But I would love it if you would come" Brooke said anxiously. Peyton stared back shocked at such an easy request. She couldn't think of any of Brooke's friends that would need picking up at the airport but she agreed. The relief that went across Brooke's features was obvious. Peyton started to become curious, and her mind started working in double time.

Brooke said the plane got in at four and it was already three. When their food arrived they thanked the waiter and ate quickly. Since they had brought different cars they decided to climb into Brooke's and leave Peyton's car at the restaurant for the time being.

When they arrived at the airport, Brooke started looking around nervously. Peyton still didn't have any clue as to what was happening, so instead she decided to cheer up her friend with a joke. "Brooke I'm sure your friend didn't forget about you". Brooke turned around and smiled while she thought he definitely didn't forget you.

The airport workers started calling in the flight that was landing. Brooke started sweating profusely and getting extremely nervous. " Peyton there's something you should know" before Brooke was able to get out her statement out. The airport worker started to call in the next flight over the loud speaker. " Arriving from New York to Tree Hill"

Peyton knew why Brooke had been acting crazy because they both only knew one person in New York. Peyton couldn't believe this. She could feel her heart constricting rapidly. She felt as if her world was crashing in on her and all she could do is gawk at her friend for keeping this tidbit of information from her.

** In the terminal**

Lucas walked slowly past the people standing around. He hoped that Brooke had remembered to pick him up. When he exited the terminal his breath caught as he gazed across the room. There stood the love of his life. The women he would of given everything up for. She stood their looking like she swallowed a fly. Lucas's heart started to speed up as he slowly walked over to them.

Peyton could only stare. She could not believe this, how could Brooke do this? Brooke knew how upsetting this had to be. Then Peyton could feel all of her pent up anger, the anger that she had hidden for three years rushing back. How could he have done that to her, the woman that he supposedly loved. She felt tears building up and threatening to spill over.

When Lucas stopped in front of her and said

"Hi Peyton" all cheery, like nothing had happened. Peyton snapped she looked into his eyes and said

"Where's your bimbo?" Lucas's eyes flashed with hurt then anger. Peyton couldn't believe he was upset. Wasn't he the one that gave up their whole relationship for a fling, a one night stand. It hadn't matter that Brooke had told her it was only a kiss. It hurt when someone you trusted, betrayed you.

She could feel her fist curling up and before she knew what was happening her anger had spilled over and her fist had collided with Lucas's face. Brooke gasped, as Lucas's eye started swelling up. For a moment Peyton looked shocked at what she had done than proud. She smiled than marched out of the airport and started jogging to the restaurant to pick up her car. The whole way she cursed Lucas for having the nerve to come back to Tree Hill and Brooke for suggesting she leave her car at the restaurant.

To Be Continued…..

Author's note.... I will be adding the other 2 chapters later on.. i just want to see what you guys think first... Please no flames... If you want to comment thats great give me some advice on making it better thanks.


	2. Total eclipse of the Heart

Total Eclipse of the Heart

Peyton furiously paced her studio apartment. Her blonde curls swirling around her like a tornado let loose on a stormy day. Peyton was overwhelmed with work and the current heart dilemma that Lucas had caused. Peyton started to grumble and mumble about the fact that he walked right back into her life like an eclipse comes into the sky.

Peyton and Brooke hadn't really spoken since the airport incident. Peyton was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Brooke betrayed her trust by omission. Lucas felt like a fleeting image, lost in the mirage of the lake to her.

For the fact that she hadn't spoken his name or seen her face since that precise moment when her heart had vivaciously healed and broke again simultaneously.

The song Don't Cha started playing out of the blue. Peyton ran over to her cell phone and without glancing at the caller I.D., she flipped it open and said

"hello"

"Hi' the caller cautiously said. Peyton recognized the voice immediately but couldn't believe her ears. Quickly she checked the caller I.D., put the phone back to her ear and shockingly mumbled Lucas.

"Yeah Peyton it's me. I wanted to know if you would come to my house warming party tomorrow night, maybe we could hang out and talk?" rushed Lucas. When he didn't receive an immediate answer, he continued on nervously.

"You don't have to, it was stupid of me to call, but I really wanted to see you."

"ok" was all Peyton managed to say. Lucas told her it started at seven and ended the conversation.

Peyton hung onto the phone numbly as the dial tone echoed in her ear. When she finally snapped out of her stupor she snapped her phone closed, walked over to Brooke's house to talk about her newest dilemma.

Brooke was the one person that Peyton counted on for everything. The one person she had deemed trustworthy.

When Peyton reached Brooke's doorstep, she tapped lightly on the red door. A brown haired girl with bright brown eyed opened the door and warmly smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Peyton" Brooke said. "Why don't you come in" Brooke said warmly. She could see that Peyton was distressed as soon as she laid eyes upon her.

Peyton walked into the house and headed over to the couch, sat down and buried her head into her hands.

"Where's your head at?" asked Brooke.

"I got a phone call today from a certain someone asking me to a party." stated Peyton. Everything then clicked into place for Brooke. Why Peyton had looked so sad and why she had decided to come over after not talking to Brooke for many weeks. Peyton was lost and needed guidance.

Brooke's Motherly instincts went into overdrive, like they always did whenever Peyton was concerned. Brooke vowed that she would ask Lucas what the hell he had been thinking. In what Universe did he think inviting Peyton to a party after breaking her heart was a good idea.

Author's note... I will be posting the 3rd schapter later on i decided to break this story up into smaller chapters. So enjoy and please Review


	3. prepping for Disaster

Prepping For disaster

Authors note --- I worte this just so you guys now what she looks like when she enters the party which will be the next chapter

Peyton stood in front of her full length mirror trying to decide on the perfect dress. She could go flirty and sophisticated with a green v-neck dress that stopped right above her knees. The dress brought out her eyes. Or she could go dressy and comfortable with a maroon strapless dress. The dress made her feel special.

After about thirty minutes of deliberation, Peyton decided on the green dress. She out the dress on slowly admiring how it looked on her. Subconsciously she knew why she had chosen this dress, Lucas had loved her in green and this was her way of getting back at him. She wanted him to pay for everything he had done to her.

After the dress was put on, she did her hair, she straightened it. Added a few ringlets to her hair, then started on make-up. She added black eyeliner in order to make her eyes pop. When she was satisfied with her appearance she picked out her heels; black peephole heels.

While doing all this the only thought running through her head was that she was prepping for disaster.


	4. Steller Bodies Collide

_**Stellar Bodies Collide**_

_**Brooke still couldn't stop thinking about Peyton. She had gone over to Lucas's and yelled at him for hurting her. Then promised Peyton to go with her to the party, because it is rude not to go after being personally invited. Brooke's fight with Lucas replayed in her mind as she figured out what to do. **_

_****************_

_**Inside Brooke and Lucas's fight.**_

_**Brooke had been beyond mad and Lucas was just the person she needed to take her anger out on. She smacked his door open with a wave of fury and as soon as he came into view she let him have it.**_

"_**HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO PEYTON!" Brooke scolded loudly.**_

"_**After everything you've done, you invite her to a housewarming, are you completely out of your mind?" Brooke had to stop in order to catch her breath and Lucas saw this as his intermission.**_

" _**Brooke calm down, I didn't invite her to the party to hurt her." stated Lucas.**_

" _**Bull Crap, you had to know it hurt her to know that you could forget everything and just act normally." Brooke said as she began to calm down.**_

"_**Remember the last time you and Peyton were in the same room, you ended up with a bloody nose."**_

_**Lucas had heard enough, he looked at Brooke and told her to leave. He opened the door and watched Brooke step out of his door as he slammed it behind her.**_

_********_

_**Present Time**_

_**As Peyton drove to Brooke's house, she couldn't help wondering if Lucas looked the same. Did he still smell the same? When he smiled did his dimples still stand out? " Snap out of it" she told herself.**_

"_**Hey Peyton" Brooke said, as she climbed into Peyton's black car with red interior; often referred to as the comet. **_

_**Peyton jumped about three feet into the air abnd turned towards Brooke.**_

" _**Don't sneak up on me like that," scolded Peyton playfully. **_

"_**Sorry you shouldn't be daydreaming while driving," laughed Brooke.**_

_**When Peyton took off towards Lucas's party, the car became very quiet. Peyton's palms started to become clammy and her heart sped up against her ribcage. They pulled up in front of the house. Brooke glanced over at Peyton. She seemed calm enough but Brooke knew that deep down, she was struggling with her emotions. Her heart was telling her that she still loved Lucas. Her brain told her to run for the hills. That he hurt her once and would do it again.**_

_**Brooke left Peyton to her thoughts as they walked in awkward silence towards the house.**_

_**Tap Tap Tap seem to echo through the quiet night as Peyton's delicate knuckles clashed loudly against the wood paneling of the frost bitten door.**_

_**After a few minutes the door opened and out stepped the guy that had occupied Peyton's mind since the first time they met.**_

"_**Hi Peyton: Lucas said cautiously. **_

"_**How are you?" he asked, in an effort to get her to talk to him for a little while.**_

"_**I'm alright, I guess, a little cold though" Peyton said trying to lighten the mood.**_

"_**Yeah Broody, why don't you let us in?" Brooke said cheerfully; always the one to break an awkward silence.**_

_**Lucas smiled at the use of his nickname and moved so that the girls could enter his home.**_

_**Peyton moved fluidly through the crowd that had assembled in his tiny apartment. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of her. Peyton couldn't believe how normal it felt to be in his home. She could feel his eyes on her constantly and every time he looked at her she felt as if she was on fire.**_

_**Peyton couldn't take the heat and sympathy stares she was receiving from everyone. Everyone knew what Lucas had done. Peyton didn't need their constant stares, she was capable of taking care of herself. She marched over to the patio doors and stepped outside, into the fresh air. She breathed in deeply as the cool air rushed into her lungs, causing her to exhale with an air of satisfaction.**_

_**After a few minutes, she could feel someone behind her. She took a deep breath and whirled around for she knew who it was. Only one person smelt that good. Only one person could make her skin tingle and magically burn by just staring.**_

_**Blue eyes met green and it seemed as if the earth had stopped spinning. All that existed was Lucas and Peyton. All that mattered was their hearts mending so that they could be together.**_

_**As they stepped closer to one another, all that was heard was music in the background and the clicking of Peyton's heels. Lucas reached out and pulled Peyton closer. Their skin simmered on high as soon as contact was made. **_

_**Lucas tangled his fingers through Peyton's hair, no words were needed as their faces collided with an air of passion. Peyton couldn't think straight as her lips moved beneath his. All she knew was that she was still in love with him, but her mind was screaming for her to stop. When they finally pulled apart to catch a breath, Peyton stepped out of Lucas's grasp, bewildered to what had just taken place. Her mind was racing trying to process what had happened.**_

"_**Peyton" Lucas said, frightened as to what Peyton's sudden quietness meant.**_

"_**I need to go" Peyton said quietly.**_

"_**No you don't! stay and we'll talk this out.: begged Lucas while trying to grasp for empty straws.**_

"_**Give Brooke a ride home for me." Peyton said as she walked away.**_

_**While Lucas processes what had just happened, Peyton rushed through the party to the front door, swung it open and stepped out into the night air. She rushed to her car and fumbled with her keys, which seemed prone to stall her. The key slid into the car door and finally clicked to signal that it was unlocked. She slid into the front seat buckled up and revved her engine.**_

_**Author's note: a couple more chapters left, next chapter is a little shorter but i promise really good.. i hope you all enjoy and please review**_


End file.
